


Save Me Some of Your Anger, Baby

by jessequicksters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Light Choking, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve "You Can Fuck Me or Kill Me" Rogers, Steve's got a BAMF TONY KINK, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Steve forgets that Tony Stark can be one of the most dangerous men on the planet. He keeps thinking about it even when Tony's buried deep inside him, giving him sweet compliments and gentle kisses. Steve wants Tony to tear him apart.





	Save Me Some of Your Anger, Baby

It’s not that Steve didn’t know Tony Stark was a dangerous man— _big man in a suit of armor_ —and it wasn’t even that he’d never seen him in action up close, because he has, too many times to count. He’s even been on the receiving end of Tony’s anger before on the field, so he was no stranger to that. He’s just never seen Tony filled with boundless _wrath_ before.

After Steve gets knocked out cold on the field, the next few days are a blur of medical checkups and seeing Tony by his bedside, pressing kisses onto his palm and sweet-talking him back to health. Tony doesn’t even mention the mission once, apart from the fact that they ‘took care of it’ and tells Steve that the only thing he cares about is watching him get better. So Steve does, and when he’s well enough to start working again, he gets the rundown and standard debrief from Natasha.

When she shows him the footage from the fight, Steve feels himself tense, like someone has his heart gripped in a fist. The Iron Man he sees in the footage is nothing like he’s ever seen before—he’s faster in his attacks, more aggressive when swinging his hits and with a rather reckless abandon towards their surroundings. Like a supercharged stray bullet, Iron Man turns into a weapon in front of his eyes and Steve has to remind himself of the man underneath the suit.

He listens to the feed from the comms, and Tony’s voice sounds like a knife tearing through an open wound.

_I will fucking wipe you from this Earth and you’ll regret ever laying a single hand on Captain America’s head._

_Is that enough for you?! You deserve plenty more than that, you know it wouldn’t take much for me to—_

Someone cuts him off with a warning, and Natasha takes a breath as she watches Steve listening to the feed from across the table. She’s decent enough not to look him in the eye as he keeps listening to the tapes, but he figures he doesn’t need to and tells her to press stop.

“I think I’m all caught up now,” Steve says, rising from his seat. Natasha nods and lets him leave without saying much else.

That night, when he’s laying in bed with Tony, naked bodies warm from the hot shower they just had, his mind wanders to images of Tony: violent, angry and heated with fury. He can’t stop thinking about it as Tony kisses him, lazily crawling on top of Steve and bringing his hands down to cup the curves of his ass. Steve squeezes and trails his hands up Tony’s exposed back—so soft, so fragile, especially considering Steve can feel the lines of old scars and knows where he’s had every broken bone in the past.

He feels Tony’s hard cock brushing against his abdomen, feels his own hardening as he bucks his hips upwards, which earns him an amused hum in response.

“Been missing you,” Tony says, holding Steve’s jaw in one hand and coaxing his mouth open with a finger, pressing against the inside of his bottom lip. “I can’t say I wasn’t thinking about this when I was waiting for you to get better.”

Steve lets out a half-hearted laugh that gets cut off as Tony dives back in to kiss him, tongue sliding in. Tony’s got a hand around Steve’s neck and Steve moans into the kiss, grabbing Tony’s wrist in a message to squeeze tighter. Tony quickly receives the message, as he tugs on Steve’s hair with his free hand and continues to grind against him, desperate and rough.

He’s surrendered to Tony in bed many nights before, but tonight feels different. He lets Tony touch his cock and thinks about the way Iron Man would crush steel in his hands, would gladly squeeze the life out of someone if they hurt Steve—

“Harder,” he croaks, and Tony happily obliges.

“Your command, sweetheart,” he says with a smile far too sweet for a man who haunts villains in their nightmares. Steve knows it’s all genuine though, for him, and it makes his heart so full and his cock so hard at the same time. 

Tony leaves gentle kisses on Steve’s back before fucking him. By the time he’s thrusting inside of him, Steve cries for him to touch him at the same time. Tony does as he’s told, as he always does for Steve because he’s just so _good_ for him like that. He pictures Tony, vengeful and dangerous in his thoughts as Steve starts moaning louder than usual as the sensations jolt through him—Tony’s cock filling him up, Tony’s lubed up hand jerking him off.

Relinquishing control isn’t often easy for Steve, not on the field, at least. But in between the sheets with Tony, all he wants is for Tony to claim every part of him as his own. _I’ll fucking end you_ , Steve hears Tony saying in his head, and he feels himself flush red with embarrassment at the thought of that bringing him _this_ much closer to his orgasm.

_Hands off Captain America, you piece of shit. I am going to tear you apart until you’ll be begging for mercy._

He even remembers the sound of Tony crying out his name when he gets knocked out. He thinks about it again and again, and feels his heartbeat picking up as the heat in his cock starts becoming unbearable. His knees falter a little as he gets a shiver down his spine, but Tony soothes him with loving words and gentle strokes on his back, playfully squeezing his ass at the end.

“You wanna come?” Tony pants and Steve hears the smile in his voice, the teasing note paired with pure delight.

“Yes,” Steve whimpers into the pillow, clenching the sheets beside his head. 

“You’re so tense, _ah_ —gorgeous, though.” 

“Tony, please,” he begs again, pushing his hips back as Tony slams into him with a loud groan, fingers tightening around his cock. Yes, _yes_ , this is it—

He comes all over the sheets and in Tony’s hand, but doesn’t even pause as he keeps thrusting his hips backwards, desperate to get him off, too. He feels Tony’s hands slipping off his hips at his sudden aggressive moments, but Tony’s close enough that he tries hard to keep the momentum going and digs his fingers into Steve’s body. God, the feeling of Tony pounding into him and tearing him open is shooting his brain all sorts of signals as he feels his cock getting hard again.

After Tony finishes inside him, Steve begs him to use the vibrating cock pump on him. Tony doesn’t seem to suspect anything other than both of them being far too horny after a week of no intense physical activity. He lies on top of Steve and murmurs sweet nothings into his ear while the vibrator does its job: _You’re absolutely fucking beautiful, I can’t believe you’re mine, look at you go, I wish my cock could go back inside that pretty little mouth of yours, I love you, stay with me, I love you._


End file.
